couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist/Transcript
Muriel: "Eustace! Eustace! Eustace! Eustace! Eustace will you stop that noise? You'll wake the neighbors." Eustace: "We ain't got no neighbors!" Muriel: "My head. This is a lovely room. And what a comfy chair." Eustace: "What? Here, drink some tea." Muriel: "What a nice couple. Who are they?" Courage: "There is something wrong here... or my name is Jose Santos de Guatemala and it's not." Eustace: "It's just some old rotten couple, go ahead drink your tea." Muriel: "Thank you, you're a very nice man, what's your name?" Eustace: "What's my name? Hey now, what's your name? Well, what's his name?" Muriel: "I have never seen him before in my life" Eustace: "Muriel, Eustace, slave woman, your job is cleaning, cooking, shopping, laundry and anything else i can think of. Now get me dinner!" Courage: "Help. Muriel doesn't remember who she is. Doesn't remember who i am. Need help. Send, send, send!" Computer: "Well, you don't have to hit so hard!" Le Quack: "Qu'est-ce que c'est? Ah, an amnesia specialist required, this sounds like an easy score. Voila! Dr. Le Quack at your service, i go in, steal all their valuables, and they won't remember." Eustace: "We don't want any..." Le Quack: "Voila! my card. I am Dr. Le Quack, are you the patient?" Eustace: "Who?" Le Quack: "Well, the patient." Eustace: "What?" Le Quack: "I'm an amnesia specialist and have been sent for." Eustace: " I didn't send for you." Le Quack: "No. Remember now?" Courage: "What have i done? I gotta save Muriel!" Muriel: "What are you doing, dog? Get away! Le Quack: "Qu'est-ce que c'est? Little doggie, come here, are you the patient? You must be the patient. Ah, let the therapy begin. Now, you remember nothing? Good, good, to help you remember where is the silverware? This is not working. Then we'll get you to remember." Le Quack: "Now, do you remember? Where is the family jewels?" Le Quack: "Where is that pesky little doggie?" Courage: "I gotta help." Courage: "Police. Police. Madman robbing house. Hold on Muriel!" Le Quack: "Now, do you remember where is your piggy bank? Qu'est-ce que c'est? How annoying." Courage: "Don't worry, Muriel, i'm here." Le Quack: "Come here, pesky little doggie." Le Quack: "That little doggie is quite a Houdini." Courage: "I gotta get help!" Computer: "You have email from the police, i'll read it to you. A madman in your house? How horrible." Courage: At least they answered. Computer: "Where are you?" Courage: "Big farm in the middle of Nowhere." Computer: "You poor thing. What do you want from us?" Courage: "Help!" Le Quack: "Now, hand over the deed to the farm." Courage: "Leave her alone!" Le Quack: "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Courage: "Thanks, Mr. Mouse." Charlie the Mouse: "No prob." Courage: "Muriel, here i come!" Le Quack: "My darling, i must leave for the moment. But only for a moment." Le Quack: "I have you now, you dirty little dog." Police officer: "We've been looking for you." Courage: "What took you so long?" Courage: "Muriel, are you alright?" Muriel: "A cup of tea would be lovely. I wonder where Eustace is?" Eustace: "Where am i? Who are you? Who am i?" Le Quack: "Wait, you have not seen the last of Le Quack." Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts